Conventionally, suture devices for suturing tissue or the like in a body have been known (see PTL 1 and PTL 2).
A suture device includes two openable/closable gripping members at a distal end of an elongated shaft member that is inserted into the body of a patient. The gripping members are provided with a passing mechanism which passes a suture needle. A suture object is sandwiched by two gripping members in a state where the suture needle to which a suture thread is attached is held by one of the gripping members. With such an operation, the suture needle is made to penetrate the suture object. By alternately passing the suture needle by means of the passing mechanism between the two gripping members, the suture object is sutured.
In suture devices disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, a pointed end portion of a suture needle held by one of the gripping member is pressed against a suture object disposed between the pointed end portion of the suture needle and the other gripping member. In pushing the suture needle into a needle receiving hole formed in the other gripping member, the suture object is pierced by the pointed end portion. In such a manner, the suture needle is made to penetrate the suture object.